A Four Letter Word
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: The saying goes to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. However this story surely changes the whole meaning of that saying when a Charming Cajun goes out to win the resident Southern Belle's heart. ROMY Revised version, new title 2009
1. Letters of the Curious Sort

**AUTHOR'S NOTE DECEMBER 2009: Obviously some changes have been made to my original rendition of this story but think they were all very necessary. Hope they sit well with you lot! **

**-Gams**

**The saying goes to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. However this story surely changes the whole meaning of that saying. Especially when the four letter word is involved. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION, MARVEL PROPERTY**

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

X

**Chapter one – Letters of the Curious Sort **

First period,

English Literature

Rogue let out a sigh of complete and utter boredom as she slumped further into her seat. First period English Literature class was typically non-interesting. Her gothic garbed form arched over with a silent groan of frustration as she let her head fall forward onto the desk with a thud. Goes to show, English Literature was a real blast at Bayville High, especially with a _barely-out-of-high-school_ student teacher who kept giggling nervously at every (so-called) witty remark she managed to get out of her mouth.

"_Honestly, give meh Logan's trainin' sessions ANY time..."_

The almost giddy Miss Dawes let out another high pitched giggle as she continued to read to them one of the most _pre-historic_ novels from the dreaded English department's ancient archives. Rogue's eyes rolled further into the back of her head, her two-toned auburn and white hair fell over her face like a curtain as she let out a deep silent sigh. The growing air of boredom mixed with her exhaustion, she could very well have fallen asleep if it weren't for Dawes' giggling fits. Last week's training sessions in both the danger room _and _Gymnastic had been taking its toll as of late, not to mention her (already late) history assignment and the two late night missions in the Sahara and New York the Professor had so graciously enlisted them on.

She was moments from falling into a comatose-like sleep when she felt the sure vibration of something against her hip. Jumping slightly, she reached into her coat pocket to withdraw her phone. Picking up the squared, Blueberry-like cell phone, Rogue noticed that a message had appeared across the wide-screen. Giving a cautious look towards the rambling Ms. Dawes, she swept her gaze about the room to see if anyone had their phone out. When no one looked at her with culprit eyes, she turned back to the message waiting in her hand. Her curiosity was piqued when she noticed that it wasn't a cell-phone text message. It was an _Instant Message, _an IM from a computer. She raised her head to see if she could scope out anyone with a laptop but there wasn't; the true culprit remained unknown.

Rogue scowled at the message display across her cell-phone screen. She didn't recognise the name; _DevilBoy81._ It obviously wasn't one of the institute boys but nonetheless it _was_ a boy. But why would any boy be messaging _her_? Rogue gave mental chuckle. _"They're crazy. That's why."_ She deduced that perhaps they had gotten the wrong email address, and if fact weren't crazy at all, only misinformed. She decided to ignore the message and was about to return her cell-phone to her coat pocket when the object of interest gave another definite vibration. Frowning, Rogue opened the new message.

_Tired?_

Rogue mouthed the word silently as her brow continued to furrow with confusion. She turned around once again giving the back of the class another scan but she found no one looked up or owed up for sending her the IM message. Not being able to find an answer or a reasonable reason for this anonymous note, she opened the first message only to find the same message. She bit down on her lower lip for a moment. Obviously, it _was _a message intended for her. After a moment or two of contemplating action, she began to type back. What harm could it do?

_**Very. Is it that obvious?**_

She adjusted her phone to _silent mode_ as another message appeared not a moment later.

_lol. Yeah. Why so tired?_

For reasons she couldn't muster, she replied.

_**Let's say it's been a LONG week and if Ms. Dawes lets out another giddy giggle I swear I'll kill her.**_

_Ah. I see, that kind of tired. Care to tell me about it?_

_**Why would you want to know?**_

_Well, Ms Dawes is pretty much obliviously occupied. A way to kill time, I suppose?_

_**True but...I don't know you.**_

_Sure you know me. We're talking aren't we? Wouldn't know me if we weren't talking. _

After biting down her lower lip for a good three minutes, Rogue decided to write back.

_**Passing random messages over five minutes doesn't qualify as actually 'knowing' someone.**_

_What DOES qualify?_

_**Um, telling me your name first?**_

_Etienne. Yourself?_

Rogue mouthed the name silently as she read the last note. Well it was definitely a guy. He was obviously insane because no boy ever took notice of her. She'd made sure of that since Cody...

_**Rogue.**_

_Intriguing name, but I get the feeling that's not your real name?_

_**It's a handle my father gave me when I was little. It stuck better than my real name I suppose.**_

_And what was your real name?_

_**Does it really matter?**_

_I don't know. You tell me._

_**No offence but I don't know you. **_

_You know MY name. Would it be so terrible if you told me yours? _

_**Ah. But how do I know that's you're real name?**_

_Touché. Still, please?_

_**Are you going to continue to bug me about this until I actually agree?**_

_Pretty much yeah._

_**I can always stop talking. No lose. No win. **_

_Aw. I thought you liked talking to me?_

_**I never claimed to.**_

_-sigh- Oh well. I'll get it out of you eventually. Now back to my first question, why so tired?_

_**Persistent aren't you?**_

She could practically hear the chuckle in his words though the only sound in the room came from Ms. Dawes now-monotonous ramblings. Rogue's brow furrowed with puzzlement. Not only was this _cyber note passing_ conversation odd, it was almost...genuinely nice. No one in the history of her time at this school, save for a scattered few, were so genuinely cordial. It seemed only right that she was a little suspicious. No boy would take this kind of interest in a girl that could not be touched...unless it was all some kind of joke.

"_It wouldn't be the first time some jock decided to joke around..."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed she had two unread messages.

_When I want to be._

_So why so tired? I know Ms. Dawes is a natural 'ball of entertainment' but you seem to be close to comatose. You okay?_

Rogue's brow raised in bemusement. No Jock paid that much attention to details, most didn't even have the brain cells to be that genuinely interested in other peoples' feelings, much less hers.

Taking another check-up glance towards Ms. Dawes, she began to type back. She made sure to hide her cell phone under the cover of the desk.

_**Well, you asked for it...Try going through five 4am training sessions with a martial arts freak of a teacher, followed by early 7am Gymnastics training session and on top of that homework and boarding school expeditions. That's just this week.**_

Though the martial arts and boarding school expeditions weren't a bit of stretch, they were as closely put as she could go without exposing herself as an X-Man.

Not that that hadn't already been done by Newscasters last year, but she didn't want to scare this guy off.

"_Wait, I _don't_ want to scare this guy off?"_

She mentally shook herself. What an idea; _her _not wanting to scare a boy off.

_Ouch, no wonder you look like you just got hit by a bus._

_**HEY!**_

_lol. Just kidding girl, just kidding._

_**For your sake you better be.**_

_lol. You sound like you could use a break._

_**Could indeed, but that's not going to happen any time soon.**_

_Why's that?_

_**Well there are a couple of reasons.**_

_Enlighten me._

_**My martial arts teacher is also one of my legal guardians, he teaches at the boarding house I live in. I have a Gymnastics competition coming up and those expeditions are compulsory. Don't even get me started on the mountain of homework I have.**_

_You're one busy bee you know that?_

_**Ha. Yeah. Okay enough about my problems. How about you? You're obviously in Dawes class if you know what a 'ball of entertainment' she is. ;)**_

_Haha. Quoting me are we? I'm flattered._

_**Hey, it was good line. But don't get too smug about it. Where are you sitting?**_

_Not too far away. Close enough to see you smile when something amuses you from these messages. ;)_

_**Sweet talking isn't a winner with me you know. **_

_;) I wasn't 'sweet talking.' Just stating true fact is all._

_**Okay smart ass, really where are you sitting?**_

_Why would you wanna know that?_

_**Not every day I get anonymous messages from some guy. **_

_I don't want you to see me just yet. But I promise in time you will._

_**You know that sounds really bad from where I'm sitting (no pun intended).**_

_Believe me it's not. How about this, the day I tell you WHO I am, you tell me your real name?_

Rogue hesitated for a moment. Biting down on her lower lip she wrote.

_**Okay.**_

_I'll hold you to it sweetheart ;)_

_**-snort- You did NOT just call me sweetheart.**_

_-chuckle- So what if I did? It's a term of endearment._

_**Lol. That just sounded so...macho lame in my head. I dunno.**_

_Macho lame? You think I'm macho lame?_

_**No. Maybe if you gave me a hint as to where you're from and what you sound like, you might not sound so macho lame. **_

_I grew up in the South. Does that help?_

_**No accent sounds the same in the South. Which area?**_

_Louisiana._

_**So you're a Cajun?**_

_No. How about you? _

_**I'm from Mississippi. Though my accent's kinda dried out since I've been away from it so long. **_

_How long?_

_**Three years now.**_

_You miss it?_

_**There are some things I miss. I'm happy here but some things you can't get up North, ya know?**_

_I know what you mean. I miss the weather back in Louisiana. Especially the rain. Too cold here for my tastes. _

_**Why did you leave?**_

_In a nutshell; it's my father. We don't really get along anymore._

_**Funny, my mother's the reason I can't go back home. Maybe they know each other and swap tips.**_

_LOL. maybe. My father's capable of such connections. How about your mother?_

_**She's not my real mother. No sooner had she adopted me, she dropped me in the care of my 'Aunt.' Didn't know she was even my mother until she contacted me a few years back. **_

_You and me, we could write a book about all the damn things our parents have done to us. My father wasn't too different. He adopted me when I was seven but left the parenting to my relatives._

_**You're adopted?**_

_Yeah. See? Already got something in common. _

_**I reckon so.**_

_Anyone tell you you're cute when you bite down a smile?_

_**No.**_

_And when you blush ;)_

_**Okay you know that's just a little creepy right? I mean, I don't even know what you look like or where you're sitting for that matter and you're commenting on how I show embarrassment? **_

_lol. Can't help it sweetheart. (still sounding macho lame?)_

_**Try and help it then ;P (No, cheesy)  
**_

_Okay. So, what class do you have next? (I am NOT cheesy)_

_**Gym ;)**_

_Damn_

_**What?**_

_I have History._

_**Haha.**_

_Aww. You're so mean ;(_

_**Never claimed to be nice ;)**_

_lol. Well the bell's about to go in five minutes. Talk to you later?_

_**I don't know. Maybe.**_

_What? You don't like talking to me?_

_**No, it's not that. You seem like an alright guy**_

_Then give me a chance sweetheart ;)_

Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment as she considered it. What did she have to lose? She wrote down her email and sent it back.

_**Okay. You obviously already have my email so. Yeah okay. **_

_Talk to you soon sweetheart, enjoy Gym class. ;) I know I would if I got to see you work out._

_**I so would have knocked you up the back of the head for that if I knew where you were sitting. Talk to you later. **_

With that, the bell rang and everyone in the room rose drowsily from their seats to leave for the next _fun-filled_ class. Rogue on the other hand took a once over glance about the room before picking up her shoulder-strap bag and leaving the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of demonic red-on-black orbs followed her form as she slipped out the door. His devilish grin broadened in the shadows of the back of the room as he gracefully stood, slipped his phone back into his jeans-pocket and left the room.

_Second Period,_

_Gymnastics class_

"So he talked to you the whole period, still didn't tell you _who_ he was except for his name and pretty much refused to point himself out because he just doesn't want you to _see _him just yet?"

"Yup."

Rogue took a handful of powder in her hands and clasped them together until her hands were powdered a chalk white. Her friend and team mate, Vi Wilson, imitated her actions but continued to press her for more details about _Etienne._

Vi was one of the few people of the norm population of Bayville High that didn't eye her with suspicion, disgust or hatred. In fact, aside from Kitty, she was her closest friend. With a pro-Marylyn Manson personality dipped in a Gothic concoction, the two had a lot in common; including being on the same Gymnastics team. Side by side, they continued to stretch out on the gym mat while they talked. Vi's sleek midnight-black hair was pulled back in a tight tail while a few loose strands of dye-red streaks were tucked behind her ears as she continued to question her best friend.

"So… are you going to tell me what you're going to do about this?"

Rogue switched to her right leg and continued to stretch. Habitually, she pulled at one of the long sleeves of her gray and black leotard. With her mutation in mind, unlike the other girls on the team, she was clad from head to foot in a full arm leotard while her legs were clad in a pair of black spandex pants.

"Ah gave him mah email didn't ah?"

Vi rolled her eyes as she bent to one side, her arm stretched out as she replied.

"Yeah and so did _he_. That doesn't tell me too much Ro'. You _never _give any guy the light of day, why is this guy so different?"

Rogue shrugged a sigh as she began to stretch her arms.

"Well...ah don't know Vi. He seems a lil' too good to be true, ya know? What if he's just one of those bone-headed jocks tryin' t' mess with meh?"

Vi rolled her eyes as her only response. Vi knew Rogue better than most, even at the institute. She could tell when she said one thing but meant another, she could tell when she was anxious behind her hard, sarcastic exterior. At this moment she knew Rogue was only stalling for a real answer. Vi let out a sigh as she finished her stretches. She rested a careful hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Roguey, come on. You said so yourself that he didn't sound like anyone you've ever met. He couldn't be a Jock. They don't have enough brain cells let alone lingual skills to smooth talk you into giving them _'a next time.' _He sounds like he _really is_ interested in you."

Rogue let out huff of a sigh as they both made their way towards the balance beam in the middle of the gymnasium. After mounting the beam, Rogue steadied herself.

"Vi, ya know ah don't date an' ah don't try t' socialise with anyone in this school except the kids from the institute-"

Vi gave a meaningful clear of her throat.

"-_And _ya of course. Ah don't know if ah can trust this guy. Ah don't really know him."

Vi rolled her eyes as she replied exasperatedly.

"It's not as if you're donating a kidney to this guy! Just talk to him a little, see where it heads? It's not that difficult 'Ro."

Rogue muttered irritably under her breath.

"_For ya, maybe. Ya not a deadly mutant that can't control her own damn powers."_

"I heard that Rogue! If he's really into you, then your mutation shouldn't matter. Jeez, for a girl who don't take no shit from anyone, you sure do sell yourself short."

Rogue managed to balance on the palms of her hands for a good three minutes before returning her feet to the beam with ease. With a defeated sigh, Rogue turned her head to face her friend with a glare.

"Fahne. Ah'll... talk to him."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Vi's lips as she followed Rogue on the opposite beam.

"You know what, maybe this guy will bring that dateable and social kinda girl I know is in there somewhere."

Rogue gave a disbelieving snort.

"Yeah, _raght_. Ah told ya, ah'm not dateable."

"We'll see."

Rogue bit back the urge to give Vi a good pinch but, being gloveless as she was it was, it was a deadly urge. Though irritated, she followed after her on the beam with a furious blush across her cheeks as she kept her balance.

"Vi, knock it off okay? Ah jus' wanna get through this period without fallin' flat on mah-"

With that, the girl that was not two steps behind Rogue somehow slipped on the beam's leather cover and fell forward with a girly squeal and literally took Rogue's words out of her mouth and ended up breaking her fall with Rogue landing face first onto the gym mat. The girl quickly got off her, apologized and hurriedly (with fright) walked away. Vi got off the opposite beam and proceeded to help her friend back to her feet. She grinned as she teased a reply.

"Were you going to say fall flat on your face or ass?"

Rogue merely glared and blushed a furious pink.

_History Class,_

_Second period_

"What's that grin on your face for mate?"

The Cajun only proceeded to grin like the cat that got the cream as he simply shrugged his broad shoulders. He and his Aussie friend sat at the furthest row of Mr. Saxon's stuffy History classroom as the old man continued to drone on about the American Civil War. John Allerdyce gave a half-smirk as he eyed his friend with knowing sort of suspicion.

"You got lucky with a Sheila, didn't you?"

An amused chuckle hummed through Remy's chiselled chest as he continued to tap his pen on his open file book. Had his demonic eyes not been shielded by a pair of dark shades, John imagined he would find a similar glint kindled.

"In a manner o' speaking, _oui_."

John, a bizarrely orange-red headed guy with a love for fire, rotated his hand as if to sa_y 'Go on, I'm listening.'_ A vibrant and highly amused grin practically beamed across his face.

"And? What was happened? You settle for a date or...?"

Remy smirked.

"Not exactly."

The Aussie gave a confused look.

"Then what mate? Who is she?"

Remy's smirk broadened. He shifted his gaze to the tip of his pen as he continued to tap it against the page of his notepad. He replied in a modest tone of voice.

"Oh jus' a _belle femme_ named Rogue." (beautiful woman)

John's lower jaw just about hit the floor before a chortled bark of laughter escaped him.

"_Rogue?!_ Mate, I thought she hated your guts-"

"She don't know its Remy, John."

John's brow furrowed with confusion. He took a moment before questioning his friend.

"Then how are you dating-?"

"We ain't datin' Johnny, well, not _yet_. _Je ne sais pas." _(I don't know)

"Mate you're really messing with m' head this time. How is it you scored with this one?"

Remy just grinned mischievously as he relayed the details of last period. Having gotten nowhere with Rogue since his arrival at the institute some six months ago, he decided he needed to change his tactics. He wanted to get to know her but she had, so far, refused even the littlest piece of personal info to escape her lips. It frustrated him to no end that she refused him, but also as far as refusing to talk to him; period. Not that that stopped him from pursuing her of course. Even her mean and painfully accurate right hook punches couldn't send him away. That's when the _Etienne idea _surfaced. What better way to get to know someone without any strings attached? When he finished explaining this to the Aussie simply stared at him long and hard for a good thirty seconds before retorting.

"Ain't that a name of one of them crazy cousins of yours?"

Remy nodded.

"Yeah,_ mais_ it be Remy's middle name too. It be de perfect plan Johnny boy."

"Uh-huh…so where is this going to go exactly?"

Remy let out a sigh as he continued to tap his pen that seemed to also be catching the attention of several- no, _all_ the girls in the class. It was no secret that Remy was a ladies' man and one hell of a fine sight for the female eye. His lean yet muscular body was well fitted with a pair of dark jeans and an arm clutching black T-shirt with _ACDC_ over the front. He could have anyone he wanted, anyone _touchable_ and yet here he was pursuing the _untouchable._

"M' know dat. After what happened when y' an'Remy came t' de institute, de femme wasn't too happy about it. Remy wants t' find a way t' get t' know her wit' out all dat defensiveness o' hers gettin' in de way."

"So basically you're lying-"

"_Non!_ M' not lyin' t' de _chére_, jus'-"

"Not tellin' her the _entire_ truth?"

Remy let out an irritated groan as he scowled slightly. John was right in a way, he was lying to her but it would only be for a short while, he'd tell her the truth as soon as he had enough to try and talk to her one on one. That is if she actually responded when he emailed her that night.

"Oy' may not know a lot about sheilas mate, but one thing I do know is that they don't take kindly to being lied to or taken advantage of. It's like readin' their diary mate, they'll skin ya alive if they find out."

Remy chuckled as if to brush it off. He had planned out everything to the last detail. He would talk to her as Etienne, gain her trust and hopefully it would help him change her mind about _Remy LeBeau._

He just hoped that she wouldn't kill him if she found out the truth.

****

_**Been doing some MUCH NEEDED editing here. I hope everyone agrees with the changes! REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	2. First and Second Impressions

_**Okay a little note for you guys so you understand this a bit.**_

_**Remy, Piotr and John signed up with the X-men a few months after Apocalypse was defeated and Magneto was supposably "killed" **_

_**They've been living at the institute for about three months.**_

_****_

_**Chapter two – First and Second impressions **_

_Xavier Institute,_

_Rogue and Kitty's room_

After ploughing through the mess that was her work desk, Rogue finally found what she was looking for. Without any concern for her roommate's obsession with cleanliness, she swept the occupants of the desk off the desk and onto the floor before seating herself down and opening her laptop. Though she had pondered over the matter all day and waited almost hopefully for more notes to fall into her lap, she had finally decided to be the first to make her move. With Etienne's email address typed into her address adition box, she clicked on the enter key without a second thought. She needed to wait only a couple of minutes before a new conversation box appeared across the screen.

_Devilboy81: Hey :) Wasn't expecting you to add me so quickly. Was it something I said? _

_**Crazyone81: You sound awefully smug. But yes, must have been something you said. **_

_Devilboy81: -chuckles- I take it that I've made a good first impression?  
_

_**Crazyone81: lol, we'll see how the second impression goes and I'll tell you your score ;p**_

_Devilboy81: lol. Second impressions are always better than the first I assure you._

_**Crazyone81: I'll be the judge of that. I warn you, I'm merciless on judgements. **_

_Devilboy81: You almost sound...very eager?  
_

_**Crazyone81: Are you scared of me yet? ;P**_

_Devilboy81: Me? Never. You may think you're some frightening creature sweetheart, but I believe you're more enticing than fearsome._

_**Crazyone81: -rolls eyes- Flattery never got anyone anywhere, and neither will you if you keep it up ;P**_

_Devilboy81: Can't help that, you're too good a chance to miss_

_**Crazyone81: Devil ;)**_

_Devilboy81: Proud of it too ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Humble too ;)**_

_Devilboy81: You know you love it ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Charmer too? **_

_Devilboy81: Aha! You do love me!_

_**Crazyone81: One more smartass comment and I'm blocking you ;P**_

_Devilboy81: Okay, okay. So how was the rest of your day? ( I know that sounds like something your parents would ask but hey I'll work with what I got ;))  
_

_**Crazyone81: lol. Okay, well I got crushed by a team mate who appears t' have two left feet this morning during Gym practice, nearly pummelled my lil' bro for things that will remain unnamed. And this guy got in my face thinking he's "God's gift to women."**_

_**Apart from that, nothing too interesting...**_

_Devilboy81: You are definitely one busy bee. So about this guy that got in your face?_

_**Crazyone81: What about him?**_

_Devilboy81: What did he do to get in your bad books?_

_**Crayone81: Hmm...Where to start... He nearly got me killed. He lives, breathes and smokes in the same boarding house as me. He thinks he can get any girl in his pants and flaunts it mercilessly...**_

_**Yeah, there's a list. **_

_Devilboy81: Hmm...he sounds...humble._

_**Crazyone81: Haha. Not the word I'd use.**_

_Devilboy81: ;) I see. From what you've told me he sounds like a regular ass. Is he really all that bad? (Not that I don't take the whole 'he nearly got you killed' part lightly)_

_**Crazyone81: Okay, so maybe he didn't nearly kill me but it was a possibility. **_

_Devilboy81: Haha. So it's really just the whole 'he-thinks-he-can-get-into-any-girl's-pants-and-flants-it' thing that bothers you?_

_**Crazyone81: It's not just that. He won't stop flirting with me. He just doesn't take the hint that I'm not interested. And I don't understand WHY he's interested in me anyway. He's either crazy or plain stupid or both. **_

_Devilboy81: Why would you think that?_

_**Crazyone81: You've seen what I look like. No guy in their right mind is attracted to dog collars, two-toned hair and Goth garb (unless he dubbed said features)**_

_Devilboy81: Don't sell yourself short sweetheart ;) I'd imagine many guys in the right frame of mind are into that. But just out of curiosity, have you ever gone without the Goth look? It's awesome, don't take me wrong, just, I don't think you need all that. _

Remy bit down on his lower lip. These words would either make or break his efforts.

_**Crazyone81: I dunno. It would be like walking around the school naked if I decided to get rid of the Goth appeal I have going on. People might actually think I'm sane...**_

Remy suppressed a groan at the mental image as he typed back, allowing a deep breath to slip between his lips.

_Devilboy81: Haha. Sounds like you've built yourself an identity that's fool proof. But would it be so bad to prove you're sane?_

Rogue let out a silent sigh through her lips. A light frown spread across her face. Was that what she was doing? _Building a fool proof identity?_ Subconsciously, she looked down at her clothes. She wore a pair of black jeans that were torn at the knees, a studded belt wrapped around her hips and a dark maroon mini-t. She didn't bother to wear gloves in the comfort of her own room. She rubbed her lips together; near-black red lipstick adorned her lips while a similar shade of eye shadow covered her eyelids. Rogue bit down on her lower lip slightly. Five years ago, she never would have gone for such a look. Another sigh escaped her before a bitter chuckle followed in tow.

"Marie_ would've never gone for this..."_

But was she still Marie?

_**Crazyone81: Why are we talking about this again?**_

_Devilboy81: A way to avoid the subject darlin' ;)_

_**Crazyone81: I know ;) So take the hint.**_

_Devilboy81: Okay then. (But don't think you're off the hook) Why do you find it so unbelievable that he's interested in you? Besides the Goth appeal you have going._

_**Crazyone81: I'm simply not dateable material Etienne. I never have been.**_

Rogue bit down on her lower lip again. Was it worth it to tell him the real reason why she didn't date? How could you tell a perfect stranger that suddenly gained interest in you that she was practically a vampire sans the teeth and blood-lust? Rogue ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the screen and re-read her answer. Would he run away like everyone else once he knew what she was?

_Devilboy81: You could be dateable material if you wanted to be Roguey. ;) I have all faith that you could be._

_**Crazyone81: Your faith is wasted. I'm not. **_

_Devilboy81: Do you always sell yourself so short?_

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she replied feverishly.

_**Crazyone81: I do not sell myself short! It's just a standard fact about me that I'm not dateable.**_

_Devilboy81: And why is that? Because you're a mutant?_

Rogue felt herself freeze almost literally. Her eyes widened in silent horror and disbelieve before she began to type feverishly over the keys once more.

_**Crazyone81: How do you know I'm a mutant?**_

_Devilboy81: Well, it was all over the TV news for a couple of weeks. Don't worry though, I'm not one of those anti-Mutant supporters. _

Rogue gulped the air in one long breath even though she felt as if a weight had been lifted from one of her shoulders. The pressure on the other shoulder remained as she typed back.

_**Crazyone81: Oh. Well, I guess that's good to know. But do you know about my mutation?**_

Remy heaved a relieved sigh. He knew he had been pushing the boundaries with that revelation.

_Devilboy81: I know a little. Something about skin-on-skin contact activating your powers?_

_**Crazyone81: Heh. Something like that, yeah. Whenever I come into contact with another person's skin, I absorb their thoughts, memories and if they're mutant, I steal their powers for a time. But I can't control it. One touch, they're down for the count.**_

Though she didn't understand why, Rogue felt herself waiting anxiously for him to respond. Relief washed over her and relieved her of all pressures on her shoulders as she read his reply.

_Devilboy81: You shouldn't let that hold you back from having a relationship._

Rogue let out a sarcastic snort of laughter.

_**Crazyone81: And let some poor idiot get himself knocked into a coma for God knows how long? No thanks.**_

_Devilboy81: His risk as much as yours. Besides, I think you'd be worth it ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Do I need to threaten you with the block threat again?**_

_Devilboy81: Aw don't be that way ;) I know you wouldn't do that anyhow._

_**Crazyone81: And that would be why?**_

_Devilboy81: Admit it Roguey, you're interested in me and you want to find out all you can about me. So there's no way you'd block me. ;P_

_**Crazyone81: -rolls eyes- Smart ass **_

_Devilboy81: Stating plain fact is all ;) _

On the other side of the conversation, Remy LeBeau sat in his own bedroom, his laptop resting on his crossed knees on the bed and his back against the wall. He grinned vibrantly just knowing that Rogue, who resided only three bedrooms down from his, was probably blushing furiously with that adorable angry pout across her lips. He wasn't surprised when he'd first logged on that there had been an email waiting for him telling him that _Dontangerthecrazyone81_ had added him to her contacts list.

_Devilboy81: I bet you're blushing right now ;)_

On the other side Rogue was blushing ferociously with that exact angry pout on her lips. Her cheeks burned as she wrote back with angered haste.

_**Crazyone81: I AM NOT!**_

Remy couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh the moment the words appeared on the window box. She wasn't too hard to figure out when she was angry or embarrassed but otherwise she was pretty much a closed, locked and camera censored book that only now through these email messages that he was actually starting to unlock. He was beginning to see what her pages truly revealed. Even if he was sort of lying to her, it was a close as he could get.

For now at least…

_Devilboy81: LOL_

_**Crazyone81: I. hate. you. **_

_Devilboy81: Sure you do_

_**Crazyone81: Blocking!**_

_Devilboy81:-chuckles- woah there girl. No need for threats. But seriously, I think you'd be worth the knock-out risk (pun not intended)_

_**Crazyone81: Nothing is worth an instant coma.**_

_Devilboy81: You don't have to be physical to be in a relationship._

_**Crazyone81: This guy doesn't strike me as the non-contact type. (neither does every other guy on the face of the planet). **_

_Devilboy81: If you gave a guy the light of day, maybe you'd be surprised. Some guys can restrain themselves you know ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Believe me, this one wouldn't. He's that type of guy who can't live without charming up anything that has a skirt and (at least) a size C bust. No physical contact would kill him.**_

_Devilboy81: Ouch, that's a way to nail a guy's ego to the ground!_

_**Crazyone81: I know ;) **_

_Devilboy81: You know you could be wrong about him right?_

_**Crazyone81: I doubt it. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him.**_

Remy winced silently. He saw a lot of work ahead of him if he was going to try to change _that_ kind of opinion of himself.__

_Devilboy81: Sounds to me like you've got some pretty deep trust issues. _

_**Crazyone81: -pfft- You have no idea.**_

She nearly laughed at her own words. He really had no idea.

_Devilboy81: Care to tell me why?_

Sure it was a long shot but he could try couldn't he?

Once again Rogue bit down on her lower lip. After a moment of considering, she replied.

_**Crazyone81: Maybe another time.**_

_Devilboy81: So there WILL be another time?_

_**Crazyone81: I'm usually online after school around six.**_

Remy couldn't help but grin triumphantly as he replied.

_Devilboy81: After school around six sounds great _

Rogue couldn't help but smile to herself as she replied.

_**Crazyone81: Good. By the way, call me Roguey one more time and you'll so wish you hadn't asked to keep in contact with me. (I will kill you!)**_

_Devilboy81: Don't think you could kill me ROGUEY ;)_

_**Crazyone81: And why ever not?**_

_Devilboy81: You have no idea where I am or what I look like. So it would only be a lost cause for you to try and kill me ;P_

_**Crazyone81: Smart ass…**_

_Devilboy81: I'd prefer being called devious and sexy if you don't mind ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Charmer-wanna-be huh? **_

_Devilboy81: Wanna-be…?_

_**Crazyone81: The guy who thinks he's god gift to women takes the gold medal Et ;P**_

_Devilboy81: lol. Okay I can take the silver._

_**Crazyone81: Nah I think that one's taken too, go for bronze :P  
**_

Remy chuckled.

"Remy takes de Gold an' de bronze."

_Devilboy81: I'll take what I can get. (shrugs)_

Rogue was about to reply when a nock from her door. She practically jumped out of her own skin as Kitty's impatient voice sounded from outside the door.

"Rogue training starts in ten minutes. _Come on!"_

Rogue let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes, her reply was just as _enthusiastic._

"Ah'm coming!"

_**Crazyone81: Sorry got to go. Got training with the Badger.**_

_Devilboy81: Badger?_

_**Crazyone81: The martial arts freak :P **_

_Devilboy81: haha. Well then I'll talk to you soon Roguey. I have to head out too. _

_**Crazyone81: Okay, bye.**_

_Devilboy81: G' night Roguey._

_**Crazyone81: Likewise (don't call me that!)**_

With that Rogue switched off the computer and headed towards her closet and pulled out her uniform. She exited the room with an actual content smile across her face. Similarly, three bedrooms down, Remy pulled out his own uniform and made his way towards the elevator to the lower levels. A smug grin remained spread across his lips.

_Danger room_

"_Rogue what's you're position?"_

"Ah'm on the east side o' the docks Scooter."

"_Okay good, keep a look out, Jean said she saw the other team heading that way, so be on guard-"_

"Scott how many tahmes have we done this sim?"

"_Uhh at least a dozen times-"_

"Yeah so would you mind saving me the lecture ah've already heard _at least a dozen times?"_

A disgruntled sigh escaped from the communicator before the connection was cut. Rogue sniggered lightly and rolled her eyes amusedly. Trust Scott to take things far more seriously than necessary. She clipped her communicator back on her waist belt as she continued to circle around a particular tower of crate boxes where she had been positioned. Not that her mind was anywhere near her current position. She couldn't get Etienne out of her head; she couldn't stop re-playing their conversations in her mind, paying particular attention to all the things he had said. Some things, even the things that had initially annoyed her at first, made her smile absentmindedly. She knew that it was starting to scare some of her team mates.

"Anyone tell y' how _belle_ y' look when y' smile_ ma chére_?"

Rogue practically jumped out of her own boots at the sound of the Cajun's voice. Her once smiling face fell into a furious glare as she turned around to see the infamous Gambit standing- no, leaning against a crate wall, before her with that infuriating grin across his face.

Remy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the adorable glare she always seemed to send his way whenever he tried to make _conversation_. Actually, apart from her defensive and sarcastic retorts and his charming remarks, that's all their conversations consisted of. But he didn't take it to heart because he knew she'd been smiling about him. Well at least his cyberspace self. With her hands on both hips, she continued to glare at him. His chuckling ceased as he took a step closer. Towering but a head taller than her, it gave him a perfect view of her face. With a sort of self-gratified feeling that he couldn't quite explain, he noticed her face was clear of all traces of heavy, Gothic make-up. It was the first time he had seen her without the Gothic mask but then she opened her mouth and venom came flying. Her mask was thicker than a layer of make-up.

"Are ya goin' back t' ya stalkin' habits again or somethin' Swamp rat?"

Remy chuckled as he moved away from the crates and took another two, languid steps towards her.

"Remy was never a _stalker_ _ma cherie_."

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a disbelieving snort.

"That's probably the stalkers' motto right there Cajun."

Her insult appeared lost on him as he leant down just a little further until their noses were almost touching. He was testing her, testing if _Etienne's hard work_ had done anything besides wipe the unnecessary make-up from her angelic face.

Rogue hid away her slight nervousness of his closeness with a roll of her eyes the turn of her heel as she made to leave.

"Go an' follow Jean or Kitty around or somethin'-"

"Remy has no interest in following Jean or Kitty,_ ma chére_."

She could feel him follow her some two or three steps behind her, the grin on his lips and the glow in his demonic eyes practically burned into the back of her head...and other _places_. She shivered involuntarily, mentally cursing that Logan's heightened senses chose _now_ to emerge. Wasn't this situation aggravating enough? A hostile growl escaped her lips as she turned back to face him.

Remy wasn't a bit surprised when Rogue stopped, took in a sharp breath of air, and turned to face him. A perfectly Wolverine-like glare spread across her face as she looked up at him. When he didn't cower away like a smart person would, she raised a perfectly shaped brow at him.

"An' why would that be Gambit?"

He gave the devil's grin and voiced a mockery of innocence.

"Now really _chére_, how could y' not know?"

Her unwavering glare spoke in retort. He gave a dramatic sigh of disappointment as he began to shuffle a deck of cards between his nimble fingers.

"Well for one t'ing, Remy be too interested in his _chére_ t' care bout any o'ther _fille_."

Rogue felt her cheeks burn but she continued to glare. With a roll of her eyes and a disgruntled sigh, she turned on her heel once more. That pearly white smile remained smug and amused across his face as she retorted in a half-growl.

"Find another _fille_ Lebeau." (girl)

He let her go, for now, with a Cheshire cat smile half-spread across his lips. He replied to himself more than her as she turned the bend and went out of sight.

"Don't want another _fille, chérie_. When are y' gonna get dat into y' head?"

"That was a good sim today, team. Gumbo, when you're trying to disable your opponent _try _not to _charm _your way through?"

Rogue gave a silent snort of amusement at Logan's words. The two teams stood in the debriefing room after the simulation ended where Logan, as per routine, continued to blab about all their 'good job' tactics and 'you screwed up' tactics. However, when Logan turned his attention to Rogue, her amusement was lost.

"Don't look so smug Rogue. You weren't exactly trying to disable Gumbo either."

Rogue folded her arms in defiance and rolled her eyes, however a hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to hold it back. From the corner of her eye, she saw Remy smiling that infuriatingly smug smile as he stared back at her. Thankfully, his staring was cut short when Logan approached him once more.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face Gumbo, b'cause tomorrow bright an' early you an' Stripes-"

That grabbed Rogue's attention immediately.

"-will be cleaning the X-jet from top to bottom."

"WHAT?!"

Both Southerners echoed in union as matching looks of surprise mirrored across each of their faces. They both knew Logan to be tough but this was just over the edge of tough and straight on the lines of just plain mean.

"Logan that ain't-"

He raised a hand to silence her.

"Tough luck Stripes, tomorrow- before your Gymnastics training- and before school. You'll both get off the mornin' D.R. session but that'll be it. I want you two kids up an' at the job by 5a.m. No buts."

With that the meeting had ended and the two teams started to leave the debriefing room. Rogue and Remy took up the end.

Of course the Cajun had the nerve to smirk with amusement as Rogue glared ahead (at the back of Logan's neck). She continued to ignore him as he eyed her spandex-clad form. The team had opted for new uniforms; black with matching X's across the forearms, calves and torso. His unusual eyes glowed brighter as he _appreciated _the material's handiwork.

"_It be hard t' believe she don't t'ink she's dateable material-"_

"What are ya starin' at Cajun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. Rogue's gaze had turned to his and boy did she look angry. Like a wolf wearing a lamb's fleece, he smiled charmingly and gently snaked an arm around her to brush his fingers against the centre of her back. He felt her jump slightly at the touch.

"Not'ing _chére_, jus' y'. M' lookin' forward t' tomorrow morning. Give us some time t' catch up _non_?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth when Rogue gripped his hand that was resting on her back in a lethal grip and ripped it off of her. Remy had to bite back a wince at the sharpness of her grip before she flung his arm off her and replied with a malicious tone.

"Keep ya paws off o' meh Gambit!"

He smirked and let out a low chuckle as he resisted to rub his sore wrist.

"_Aw mais chére_, Remy was only bein' friendly-"

She gave a disbelieving snort.

"Ah think your idea of_ friendly_ and anyone else's are completely different _kahnds of friendly_, Swamp Rat."

He chuckled amusedly.

"In other circumstances, _oui _dat would be true._ Mais_ he meant no insinuations_ chére._"

He clicked his tongue in mock scolding.

"_Tisk tisk ma chérie_. Y' t'ink only de worst o' Remy."

"Ah think ah've got reason to! Ya nearly blew mah hand off!"

Remy let out a mockery of a defeated sigh. A pitiful adaptation of a pout spread across his lips as he replied.

"_Aw chére,_ Remy t'ought we got past dat incident. He already apologised."

Rogue let out a huff of annoyance as she turned to leave again. It was always this way with her, he thought; her turning away as he followed. It was beginning to get annoying this cat-and-mouse tactic. Venom practically oozed from her words as she replied coldly.

"Jus' don't touch meh again Swamp Rat or ah'll make ya regret it."

This of course only posed a challenge for Remy. And he lived for challenges. With a swiftness that left her mid-gaping, he had her backed against the wall. He grabbed hold of both her hands and raised them above her head. She couldn't move away but that didn't stop her from struggling and trying to. Remy had the satisfaction of watching a spark of surprise in her eyes before they became fogged with anger. He grinned as he purred huskily. His nose nearly brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Don't seem t' be feelin' any kid o' regret_ chére_. Y' sure y' weren't jus' bluffing?"

Rogue made to free one of her clenched hands but his hold was too strong. All she could do was glare at him and hiss.

"Jus' get the f-"

He had the nerve to tisk her like a child.

"Language _chérie_. Pretty little mouth like yours shouldn't say such t'ings."

Rogue only proceeded to growl at him as she continued to struggle against his hold.

"What is it with ya an' gettin' in mah personal space?! Get the hell offah meh!"

He didn't so much as loosen his grip as he replied with even coolness.

"Y' only gonna make y' self angrier struggling like dis _chére._ Jus' relax et Remy will let y' go."

She instantly relaxed in his arms. He felt her rapid heartbeat hum against his chest. From his empathy he felt her torrent of emotions as the fluxed and changed. With her rapid heartbeat, anger and touch of anxiety had flooded from her but as she came to relax, only anxiety remained. He found that rather peculiar. He knew she wasn't scared of _him. And let some poor idiot get himself knocked into a coma for God knows how long? No thanks__**. **_He furrowed his brow slightly. She was afraid of hurting him? Though initially he hadn't intended on upholding his promise, Remy released his hold on her and took a step back; gave her an out. She remained on the spot, much to his confusion, before shifting into the open hallway they stood in. She raised and hand and tucked away a strand of white. Daftly, he wondered if that was a habit of nervousness for her. A moment or two later, she turned her gaze away from the floor and glared at him before wordlessly walking out of the hallway. He stared after her with a nameless expression across his face.

****

**2009 – Eugh, I really didn't like the original ending to this chapter. Hope everyone agrees with the changes!**

**-Gams**


	3. Punishment

**Chapter three – Punishment **

Vi let out a disgruntled sigh as she continued to tap her boot-clad foot on the floor. She leant casually against her locker door as impatience ate at her. Rogue was late, thus _they _were late for Gymnastics training. Though Vi wasn't a particularly _attendance orientated_ student, she cared about losing practice time when it concerned Gymnastics. It wasn't rocket science but it was challenging. Finally, some fifty shoe taps later, Rogue emerged from the double doors at the end of the dead hallway. She jogged the rest of the way when she caught Vi's deadly "I'm-waiting" look. Rogue let her tired frame fall back against the row of lockers with a thud. She tried to catch her breath again as Vi questioned her with a raised brow.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Rogue closed her eyes a moment and let out a sigh before turning to her locker. She unlocked it and shoved her school bag inside as she replied. Though she was obviously exhausted, there wasn't a thing that could hide away the irritation in her voice.

"Don't ask."

Vi rolled here eyes she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Just tell me already. I know you _secretly _want to."

Rogue's locker door slammed shut. She pulled a hair tie from around her wrist and began to pull back her shoulder-length hair into a short tail as she replied.

"Three things; the Swamp rat, the X-Jet and a LOT of soapy water."

Vi gave her bemused look.

"What?"

Rogue let out a groan of annoyance as she began to relay her _entertainment filled_ morning.

_Earlier that morning…_

When Rogue had woken up that morning she was in absolutely no mood to clean the X-jet or deal with the Cajun. Yesterday's encounters had been.._.unsettling._ If she could have her way, she would've avoided the Cajun for a couple of days. Her cheeks turned pink whenever she thought of that moment after their training session. She had been afraid he would be a total idiot and try and touch her. But when he released her with that far-away look in his eyes...she wished he had. Then at least she wouldn't have to have that look burned into her mind's catalogue of memerable images. When she had finally pulled herself out of bed, she prepared for the job ahead. She put on an old pair of jeans and a paint-stained skivvy and pair of rubber washing gloves instead of her usual pair of cotton gloves. She skipped breakfast and headed down the jet early. The quicker she got the job done, the less time should have to spend with Remy. Or so she hoped.

When she'd walked into the launch bay, where the Jet was stored, she found the Cajun was already at the job. Her cheeks had flushed a healthy, tomato red. Clad only in a pair of oil and paint stained jeans, the Cajun stood with his perfectly chiselled and toned upper body completely bare.

Rogue hated him instantly. Why was he, this perfectly full-of-himself and insufferably charming man, so effortlessly attractive? She wasn't given the time to gape however as the man himself turned and spotted her instantly. He hung from a belt of ropes that kept him from falling off the sleak beak of the jet. He turned away from the window he was cleaning and grinned down at her. He set down his soapy washing rag beside him as he turned a called down to her. She was amazed he had the energy to be enthusiastic let alone up and awake at four-thirty in the morning. It was well known in the mansion that Remy wasn't an early rising kind of guy.

"_Bon Matan ma chére!_ Dere be a bucket an' cloth beside de wheels."

Rogue spotted the said cloth and bucket not too far away from the wheel and gave the Cajun an almost playful two-finger salute before disappearing under the jet.

"_Maybe if he keeps to his sahde an' ah keep t' mahne this might not be so painful."_

"_Chére_ could y' come her a minute_ si vous plait_?"

"_HA! Not too painful my ass!"_

Rogue let out an irritated growl as she put down her bucket and cloth. She walked out from under the jet to the beak once more to find what the Cajun wanted. She made her way to look around for him but before she could take another step she heard him yell out to her.

"_Chére _look out!"

Of course, she didn't do the usual instigation of the phrase; instead she took the literal approach and 'looked out' for what she was supposed to look out for. She looked up only to watch all too late as a bucket full of soapy water come flying at her. The next thing she knew she was soaked to the bone and dripping from head to toe in soapy water. Her arms that had been raised in an act to defend herself from the bucket slowly returned to her sides. She was barely beginning to gape like a goldfish in shock when a noise came to her attention.

Remy was laughing at her.

Once she'd gotten over the shock of being drenched in _very cold_ water, she locked her gaze in a dangerous glare in the direction of Remy. The fool was practically laughing himself to death as he tried to keep his balance. Fuming, Rogue made a Wolverine-like growl as she readied herself to give his ears the best ear bashing she could muster but before she could let out her first scream-syllable a better idea crossed her mind.

Remy tried to continue his laughter. The sight of her drenched and gaping like a fish was one sight he never thought he'd see. It had really been an accident that the bucket of water fell off the side of the jet. He hadn't noticed until it was well out of reach. When he could finally stop laughing, sniggering, he turned back to where Rogue had stood but was surprised to find she was gone. A piercing whistle caught his attention, causing him to re-direct his gaze to a couple of paces away.

His smirk fell off completely.

Rogue held the nozzle of a water hose that she'd just happened to find close by. A poisonous, sweet smile spread across her soaked features.

Remy gave a sheepish smile and chuckled meekly as he raised his hands in his submissiveness.

"It was an accident _chére._ I swear!"

That acidic smirk remained across her lips as she replied in a too sweet voice.

"Accident. My. Ass. Remy LeBeau."

Remy could only gulp as a reply.

Vi let out a loud snort that echoed down the empty hallway before she began to choke on her own laughter. She could barely breath when Rogue had told her that he'd let a bucket fall on her head with the water but this was pure hilarity. Rogue rolled her eyes but managed to smile triumphantly to herself. She had to admit, the look on the Cajun's face after she'd caught him with the hose was priceless but she wouldn't dare tell Vi what happened after the water incident. At least not until she stopped laughing. Any more amusements would surely send her to an early grave.

"Vi let's jus' get through trainin' without ya breakin' into giggly-girt all the tahme alraght?"

Vi could only nod a reply as they headed towards the Girls Changing Room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oh mate, you- you're bloody crazy, you know that?!"

Remy grinned wordlessly as he continued to manoeuvre an Ace of Spades between his fingers. He suspected this reaction from the crazy Pyromaniac when he retold his early morning activities. John threw back his head in a hard long laugh that could've spooked the craziest of the crazies as he stood leant against the same tree as the Cajun. When the Aussie's laughter was reduced to nothing more than a few snickers, he managed to speak.

"I'm surprised you actually lived t' tell the tale, mate. That Sheila be somethin' scary when she wants to be."

Remy grinned in total agreement. He let out a low sigh as he replied.

"Oui, she can be. _Mais_ y' haven't heard de best bit."

John's eyes sparked with interest. He raised a brow at his friend.

"There's more?"

Remy put his hands behind his head as he leant languidly against the base of the great oak tree.

"Well let's say dat_ ma chére_ will no doubt be gushin' t' Etienne about de insufferable Swamp Rat after school…"

What was first a fit of payback soon turned into a full on water fight as the two Southerners continued to throw buckets of water at each other. Quickly, both were soaked to the bone and shivering between laughter, taunts and outcries as they were hit with water. However it all came to a halt when they were caught by none other than Logan.

"Gumbo! Stripes!"

Remy and Rogue, who had been locked in a tackle position, froze instantly in place. Remy had been trying to wrench the hose out of her hold. Logan raised a brow at them with a usual scowl across his face as he waited for an explanation.

Rogue slipped out of Remy's arms quickly. They both straightened up with matching sheepish smiles across their faces, both shivering on the spot. When neither spoke, Logan simply rolled his eyes and raised a sternly pointed finger at the two of them.

"I don't care who started it but you two better have this place cleaned up by the time you have to get to school."

As soon as Logan had left, Rogue and Remy eyed each other a moment before they both broke into uncontrollable snorts of laughter. When the laughter died down however, they found they had latched onto each other for support and their faces were only a few short inches apart. Remy was barely moving a breath's distance towards her when she raised the nozzle of the hose between them and switched on the trigger.

_**Present time...**_

Rogue let out an exhausted sigh as she adjusted the strap of her Gym bag on her shoulder. An hour of training left her muscles with a slight, aching buzz but the good kind of buzz. Vi stretched beside her as they made their way out of the Girls Changing Room.

"I think I'm gonna skip on Chemistry today. I'm so _beat!"_

Vi added a dramatic moan of pain as she keeled over in mid-step. Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend's overly dramatic performance. She lightly slapped Vi on the arm.

"Ah ain't yoah teacher sugah, no need f' the drama."

Vi stuck her tongue out at her with a playful smile.

"I'm just warming up for the real deal when I go to the sign out office."

Rogue sniggerly lightly.

"Don't tell meh ya have a _note to excuse yourself_ from class?"

Vi fished out a folded piece of paper from her pocket with an impish grin. In an all too sweet tone, she replied.

"Why of _course_ I have one! I wouldn't _dare_ ditch class without a _forged and completely bogus_ note to excuse my lack of attendance."

Rogue gave a small snort of amusement; however she was stopped from saying anything further when two figures caught her attention. Just outside the P.E. office stood Principal Kelly and a woman in a grey and white track suit, their Gymnastics coach, Miss Harris. They seemed to be in a heated discussion as their motioned with their hands and practically snarled at each other. As if on cue, both Mr. Kelly and Coach Harris noticed their presence and turned around to face them. Principal Kelly's cold gaze met Rogue's with a sour scowl. He crossed his arms over his freshly pressed gray suit and continued to glare in Rogue's direction as he replied in a very unenthusiastic tone.

"Ah, Ms. Stelianos, Ms. Darkholme. Just the student we were discussing."

Rogue raised a suspicious brow. She kept a moderately calm tone as she replied.

"Excuse meh?"

Rogue was sure she could see a triumphant glint in Kelly's eyes. She turned to Coach Harris only to find a remorseful expression spread across her face. Rogue felt a pang of worry swell at the bottom of her gut. Her worries were confirmed when Kelly spoke up.

"I am _regretful_ to tell you this Ms. Darkholme but you have been accused of using your _special talents_ to cheat your way onto this school's Gymnastics team. So to avoid any kind of problems or possible law suits with any of the other gymnasts on the team, I have no choice but to permanently remove you from the team."

"WHAT?!"

Rogue opened her mouth but it wasn't her voice that erupted, it was Vi's. For one elongated moment she thought she had heard wrong. But a moment later she realised that she had only _hoped _that she had heard wrong. A second later, she was yelling.

"_Permanently?_ But ah- ah didn't cheat! Mah powers can'te do anythin' t' help mah Gymnastics skills!"

Her attempts were useless as Kelly waves his hand dismissively. A cold scowl remained across his face as he retorted.

"I'm afraid that is irrelevant news Miss Darkholme. For all I know, you _or_ one of your housemates used their powers to get you onto this school's Gymnastics team."

The snide look he gave her was undeniable as he continued to talk with his oh-so-superior tone of voice in check.

"I simply cannot stand by and let that happen. You're lucky I can't expel you."

Rogue was not accustom to begging but this was all just too surreal to believe. On any other day, for any other mutant student under Kelly's tyranny, she would've believe the man capable of such accusations. But now, in this moment, she could barely believe her ears.

"You will clear out your gym locker before the end of the day."

Rogue couldn't help but gape in disbelief. Kelly had taken not two steps away before turning for a third round. A malevolent glint had settled in his eyes as he replied almost tauntingly.

"Oh and I'm going to need your gold medal back from last year's Gymnastics tournament. A much more deserving Gymnast needs a medal to win at this year's contest-"

"Now really Edward- That's cutting it too low-"

Sarah Harris was one of the few teachers at Bayville High who accepted mutants. She had always stuck by them though it caused her some grief from her colleagues. Principle Kelly gave Ms. Harris a warning glare as he coldly retorted.

"You have no say in this matter Sarah-"

Ms Harris looked outraged.

"Of _course I do!_ _I _am her coach! If she was cheating, I would_ know_ and she has never-"

"If you wish to ensure your position at this school, I suggest you follow Ms. Darkholme to her Gym locker to help her empty it for her replacement."

With one final stern look, Principle Kelly left. Once out of ear and eye shot, Rogue turned to Coach Harris.

"What the hell brought that on Sarah? Ah've been on the team for two years! How can he-"

Sarah shook her head remorsefully. Gently, she rested a hand on her shoulder as she replied tenderly.

"I don't know why Edwa- Principle Kelly suddenly decided you're not on the team. I'm- I'm so sorry Rogue..."

Frustrated tears threatened to fall from Rogue's eyes as Coach Harris let out a remorseful sigh. Rogue clenched her hands angrily.

"Ah won that medal an' ah got on this team fair an' square. This ain't jus' raght..."

Her shoulders shook with a mix of anger and tears. Vi wordlessly wrapped a careful arm around her shoulder as Coach Harris continued to rest her hand on her opposite shoulder. She squeezed it lightly as she spoke. Her eyes were full of genuine compassion and guilt as she replied.

"Believe me, if there was some way I could change this I would. You've got such talent that shouldn't be put to waste so cruelly."

She gave a small smile of encouragement but the action was lost on Rogue. She didn't have the will to return the favour. Her now-former mentor took no offence as she replied her thanks. Her next few words nearly killed her.

"Ah'll- ah'll give ya back the medal tomorrow-"

Sarah gave a disbelieving look. She shook her head vigorously as she replied gently.

"What? No! No you keep that, it's _yours_ Rogue."

"What about-?"

Sarah made a dismissive motion with her hand and smiled deviously. For that, Rogue willed herself to give a thankful smile.

"Thanks Sarah."

Coach Harris smiled softly and before Rogue could stop her, she pulled her into a careful hug. Rogue became stiff and silent but Coach Harris let her go not a moment later.

"You deserved it Rogue, don't let anyone tell you differently. Okay?"

Rogue nodded. Before she left, Coach Harris promised to look into finding a way to revoke Kelly's decision. Though Rogue thanked her for the assurance, she already knew that it was a lost cause. She would be clearing her locker and packing away her uniform for good.

It was just the way things were these days; unfair.

_****_

_**-sighs contently- much better. REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	4. A Source of Comfort

_**EDITED!! 2009**_

_**Chapter four – A source of comfort**_

A sigh of exhaustion escaped Rogue's lips. A long yawn followed shortly afterwards as she stretched from her seat on her bed. She sat Indian style, clad only in a pair of white shorts, a mini-t and a pair of red wooly socks. Despite the early hour- ten-forty-five was early in her books, the events of the day had left her drained and sleepy eyed. However, the mountain load of homework she'd received in the last week could not be left alone. Not even on a Friday night. She blinked back sleep as she continued to stare at the screen of her laptop. She began to re-read her half-finished essay but after reading the same line at least four times, she gave up. Pushing the laptop off her lap with a sigh of frustration and defeat, she was sure she wouldn't be getting anything more done that night. With a second sigh, Rogue fell back against her bed with her arms spread out. Her eyes shut closed for moment but quickly turned to five minutes as her mind began to lull towards sleep...

Her near-slumber was interrupted suddenly by the distinct alert sound from her laptop. She opened her eyes only for her gaze to shift slowly to the bottom-right-hand-corner of the screen. A small pop-up box had appeared;

_**Devilboy81 has just signed in…**_

A sudden jolt ran through her and the next thing she knew she was clicking on the window. Immediately a small message box appeared and to her surprise there was already a message waiting for her.

_Devilboy81: G' evening Roguey ;)_

A small smile spread across her lips as she replied back.

_**Crazyone81: Hey. You're online later than usual.**_

_Devilboy81: lol yeah, just finished homework. How are you?_

_**Crazyone81: Snoozing off and practically dreaming of coffee**_

_Devilboy81: lol. Homework too I'm guessing?_

_**Crazyone81: lol. Gave up about five minutes ago.**_

_Devilboy81: Tisk Tisk. ;) What's the homework?_

_**Crazyone81: Analytic essay based on your reading of the life-ordeals of an American soldier during the First World War. I want to kill who ever wrote this biography… -head thuds onto table-**_

Remy sat similarily on his bed with his own laptop rested on his lap. He gave a small chuckle at her description before typing back.

_Devilboy81: lol. I feel your pain there Roguey. Mr. George gave me a similar essay. Just finished it actually._

_**Crazyone81: Lucky you. What about?**_

_Devilboy81: Pirates of the Caribbean ;P_

Rogue's jaw dropped while her eyes widened as she immediately replied as fast as her fingers could go.

_**Crazyone81: WHAT?! –sob- that's so not fair…**_

_Devilboy81: -grin- Aw, want me to help you with yours?_

_**Crazyone81: Shut up…**_

_Devilboy81: lol. ;) Okay you obviously don't want to work on that, so let's change the subject. How has your week been?_

Rogue let out a deep sigh. _"Where to start..."_

_**Crazyone81: Like walking in and out of hell. **_

_Devilboy81: That bad?_

_**Crazyone81: Well let's see, I had to clean the boarding school's transport WITH that cocky guy I always seem to complain about. AND HE DROPEPD A BUCKET OF SOAPY WATER ON MY HEAD! (which I "thanked" him for with my new best friend the water hose. muhahaha)**_

_Devilboy81: LOL aww no wonder you've been looking so down. _

Of course he knew this wasn't the cause at all. He just hoped she might correct him and explain to him what the cause of her sudden misery was. Over the last two days, Rogue had been very unlike her usual self. She was more withdrawn, picked at her meals when she didn't skip them and kept mostly to her room and refused to leave unless it was for training or school. To say the least, he had been worried.

At his words, Rogue felt a new wave of emotions wash over her. A shaky sigh escaped her as she re-read his last message. Aside from Vi, she hadn't told anyone that she had been kicked off the Gymnastics team. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else. Too much pity, anger and sympathy for her liking. She decided she would bring it up occasionally someday or if the school decided to call the Professor. That didn't stop her from feeling like telling someone now of course.

_**Crazyone81: It's not because of that.**_

_Devilboy81: Then what's happened?_

Rogue let out another deep sigh before replying.

_**Crazyone81: I got kicked off the Gymnastics team.**_

_Devilboy81: What?_

_Devilboy81: That's insane. Why would they take you off the team?_

_Devilboy81: Roguey, are you still there?_

_**Crazyone81: Yeah I'm still here**_

_Devilboy81: Are you alright?_

_Are you alright?_ The question rang through her mind a little longer before she decided that her answer was _no_. She wasn't alright. Without warning, she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Where had these tears come from? Sure she was upset about it but it was just a _thing she did_. It wasn't the end of the world, but why was she crying? She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek as a shuddering sigh escaped her. She wanted to laugh at herself for being such a _girl_ about this but she couldn't without sobbing. Somehow however, she managed to type back. Etienne had written at least a dozen messages asking if she was there and if she was alright.

_**Crazyone81: I'm not alright at all. **_

His reply came so swiftly she was half convinced he'd been about to write it anyway.

_Devilboy81: You want to talk about it?_

_**Crazyone81: You don't mind?**_

Remy couldn't help but grin lightly.

_Devilboy81: I'm here and willing to lend my cyber-shoulder for you to cry on ;)_

Rogue couldn't help but let out a small sniffle of a laugh. Her emerald eyes became glossy with more tears as she replied back.

_**Crazyone81: You sure do grow on a girl, Et. Could kiss ya for that ;) But I won't. ;)**_

Remy's demonic eyes widened.

"_Dieu (God), is she... flirting...?"_

_Devilboy81: No problem, but are you really just kidding about that kissing me part? ;)_

Rogue blushed crimson as she typed back.

_**Crazyone81: lol. Absolutely. ;) 'sides. Can't kiss. Instant coma remember ;)**_

_Devilboy81: There's ways around that... ;)_

There was no response.

_Devilboy81: Blushing aren't you?_

Her crimson cheeks burned as she typed back quickly.

_**Crazyone81: No.**_

_Devilboy81: Yes you are ;P_

_**Crazyone81: How can ya tell? **_

_Devilboy81: I just can. :P It's a gift._

_**Crazyone81: -rolls eyes- **_

_Devilboy81: Anyway, so what happened? Why were you taken off the team?_

Over a course of forty-five minutes Rogue poured her heart and soul out about what had happened. Etienne was happy to oblige the role of listener and consultant for the subject and Rogue found herself actually relieved to have let it all out.

_Devilboy81: So your Coach is gonna try and help you get back on the team?_

_**Crazyone81: She's gonna try, but I don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon. Kelly hates my guts more than most at the school. **_

_Devilboy81: He hasn't exactly got a soft spot for me either sweetheart. Don't feel so singled out. ;P_

_**Crazyone81: lol yeah? What did ya do to get on his bad side?**_

_Devilboy81: Turned up at school. ;p_

_**Crazyone81: LOL**_

_Devilboy81: you know I'd like to actually hear you laugh. ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Well be prepared for disappointment. It's a rare occurrence.**_

_Devilboy81: That it must be, if it's from you Roguey. ;)_

_**Crazyone81: Someone's obvious high on something. :P**_

_Devilboy81: I don't do drugs, I smoke now and then but don't get high._

_**Crazyone81: Now and again; Two packs a day...**_

_Devilboy81: -Sigh- I hear a smoking lecture coming on..._

_**Crazyone81: I won't. But I hope someone's given you a lecture at some point. Smoking kills, in case you didn't know ;)**_

_Devilboy81: Yeah, bad habit but it keeps me sane. My roommate on the other hand –shudder- you don't wanna know the habits he has._

_**Crazyone81: Ha! Try me. (Smooth way to change the subject Et)**_

_Devilboy81: He drinks lighter fuels. ;P that's only a start. (I know. ;) ) _

_**Crazyone81: My roommate can't save money to save her life. Every time she steps into a store, she will buy at least half of it and ask me to help carry her shopping bags. Believe me, I've seen a lot. Not much can faze me anymore.**_

_Devilboy81: My roommate "secretly" writes romance novels over the internet under the name Miranda Hellfire ;P _

_**Crazyone81: LOL are you…serious?**_

_Devilboy81: I can send them to you if you want. ;P_

_**Crazyone81: Does he happen to have vampires in any of his work?**_

_Devilboy81: Uhh…dunno. I'll find out. You're an Ann Rice fan aren't you? (please, oh god, please don't say you're a Stephanie Myer fan)_

_**Crazyone81: lol, yeah. Though not as much as I used to, when I made it onto the gymnastics team in Bayville I had a lot less time to read. (I'm not. But I have to admit I liked "The Host" better than any of the Twilight books ;) )**_

_Devilboy81: You miss it don't you? (phew)_

_**Crazyone81: Miss what?**_

_Devilboy81: Being where you're meant to be, on the Gymnastics team._

A deep sigh escape her lips. It felt unnatural to have to leave Vi at the Gym for after school practice. She could barely hold Vi's apologetic eyes when she left.

_**Crazyone81: More than anything…**_

Remy let out a deep sigh as he slumped back against the wall. He wished he could do something. Her emotions, though distant, radiated from the down the hall. It tore at his heart strings. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his five-o'clock shadow bristled under his finger tips as he pondered over an idea.

"_Somet'ing…"_

On cue, an idea formed.

_Devilboy81: How are you're rhythm and balance skills? _

_**Crazyone81: Uhh... fine I guess. I did dance lessons when I was a kid and stuff. Why?**_

_Devilboy81: Have you ever thought of dancing instead of acrobatic jumps and beam-walking?_

"You want to what?"

Rogue let out a small sigh as she finished wiping the small cafe table. When she turned around, Vi continued to gape at her with a bemused expression. She wiped her gloved hands on the front of her apron as she turned to the next table. Being a waitress had its ups and its downs. Having damp gloves wasn't a usual downer but for Rogue it was a necessary downer. She resisted the urge to rip them off as she waited for Vi's answer. She had told her everything that Etienne had suggested about joining the dance department at Bayville. She had expected her friend to be surprised, just...not _this _surprised. Finally, Vi managed to respond.

"Wait, what about the Gymnastics team?"

Rogue tucked back a loose strand of white behind her ear. She avoided Vi's discerning gaze as another sigh escaped her and turned away from the table.

"Ya an' ah both know that Kelly's nevah gonna let meh back on the Gymnastics team."

Vi continued to look bemused at her friend's resignation.

"And _Dancing?_ That's your best alternative?"

Rogue shrugged. Though she was tough and stubborn to everyone else, Vi was one of the few who could put her down a peg or two with just a single raised brow. She turned to the next table and wiped it down as she replied.

"Ah guess so. Ah mean, ah used t' take dance classes when ah was a kid. Gymnastics an' dancin' run on the same road. It...it could be _okay."_

Vi still didn't look convinced. Since Kelly had removed her from the team, Vi had done nothing but assure that they would find a way to get her back. However assurances, no matter how good intentioned, quickly turned to determination. Rogue wasn't sure if it was in her interest or _Vi's_. Not that Rogue held it against her of course. As the silence lingered between them, Vi sat herself down in a chair with an aggravated sigh. Defeat was evident in her tone of voice when she finally replied but there was also a slight hint of worry.

"You're not going to forget about me are you?"

Rogue gave a small, sympathetic smile. She set the cleaning rag on the table before shifting to stand at Vi's side. She rested a careful hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it with as much reassurance as she could muster.

"Now why the hell would ah go an' do that?"

Vi shrugged but there was a hint of a smile in the way the left corner of her mouth tilted upwards.

"Dunno. Might get too stuck into your dance routines and dance buddies to make time for lil' ol' me."

Rogue gave a small snort of amusement and lightly punched her friend's shoulder. Vi rubbed her sore arm with a warm grin across her face.

"That's crazy talk Vi. Ya'll can'te get rid o' meh that easy."

_****_

_**As some may noticed, I've cut Noah (my original OC character) out of the story. A necessary cut I'm afraid!**_

_**REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**-Gams**_


End file.
